Together,FOREVER
by R5Auslly
Summary: Austin and Ally just met each other. They instantly clicked as friends. Their parents are always telling them they'll get married and etc. What happens when Ally gets hurt? What does it mean when they say, "TOGETHER FOREVER". DON'T OWN A&A (Give it a try...I promise that you'll like it.) it goes from when they were kids to what they are now TEENAGERS
1. How Austin & Ally Met

**A/N: Hey guys...this is my first one-shot but I might turn it into a full story. Read it...and thanks you guys for everything. At the end...REVIEW!**

**And yes...since I'm most likely making a story out of it...it will be rated "T"**

**Here you go...Together,FOREVER**

**Until the end of the chapter,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**The genres are: Friendship,Hurt/Comfort,Family,Drama, and Humor (That's if you guys want me to make a story out of this)**

**This is also told from a Third Point Of View**

"Hey sweetie,can you give me that white bowl over there." Mimi was telling Austin. Austin nodded his head and walked over to get it. Once done,he walks back over to his mom and gives it to her. "Anything else mom?" The sweet little Austin asked. Mimi shook her head and said, "No...now go have your fun with Ally. I know you've been impatiently waiting." Austin cheers and runs outside to this new friend.

Once Austin gets there,he finds her sitting on their swing set reading something in her diary. He eased his way over there. "Um...hi...I'm Austin." Austin said sticking out his hand for her to shake it. She wasn't ignoring him,but she was so tuned into her book. "Um...excuse me!" Austin said becoming impatient. She jumped back startled and fell off the swing set. Austin immediately felt guilt was over him. He runs over and helps pick her up. "Oh..I'm so sorry." She nods her head in understandment. "So...it's pretty nice out here isn't it?" Ally looks up and nods. Austin looks at her. "You don't talk much do you?" She shook her head 'no' but not hiding the blush of embarressment.

"Hey kids...what are you two doing over here?" Their dads came over holding two cups of punch. Austin shrugged. "Nothing...just trying to make friends." Mike and Lester give them their punch. "So...do you guys know that we have been friends since we were kids." Austin was shocked and Ally wasn't really paying attention. "Wow really? How come I never met her?" Austin said pointing to Ally. Lester looked at Mike. "Well,we were going to let you guys meet but you remember a year ago right?" Austin nods his head. "We were going to let you guys Meet then but you guys went to live in Chicago for a year." Lester shrugged and so did Mike. Both dads turned around about to leave. "Dad..." Lester turned around to hear his daighter's sweet voice. "How old is he?" She said pointing to Austin.

"Oh..I see. You're trying to flirt with him or something." Mike said then turned to Lester excited. "Ha! I told you that she'll like Austin." Lester begin taking out his wallet but then the moms came over. "What's up with all this shouting and excitement?" Penny asked. Mike says, "We made a bet saying who would ask who. Lester said Austin will try to flirt with Ally while I said that Ally would flirt with Austin and guess what? I won!" Austin and Ally both had confused faces. "What's flirt?" Austin asked. Mike turned around. "Well,it's when-" Mike was interuppting by an 'ahem'. "Mike stop. I really don't think Ally flirted with him...now what did she do?" Mimi asked. "Well she asked how old he was." Mimi slapped that back of Mike's head. "What...she wasn't flirting?" Lester slid his wallet back in his pocket and exclaimed. "Ha! Cheater!"

All the adults left. Austin turned to Ally. "So...um...Ally,what do you want to do?" She looks at him but looks back down at her book. Austin grew really impatient. He snatched the book away from her and ran with it. Ally was close behind though. "Austin...give it back!" Austin shook his head and kept running. Meanwhile,Mimi and Penny were watching them from the inside. The guys were in the living room watching a game. "You think they'll be good friends?" Mimi asked. Penny answered back with no hesitation. "Of course! I bet you that they'll come along." Mimi nods her head before walking back to get the cake out of the oven.

"Austin...give it back!" Ally ran after him. Austin shook his head and kept running. "Ally lets have fun...this is fun!" Ally became furious. She looked to the side to find a stick. _That's it._ She thought. She picked up the stick and kept running after him. Once she got close,she threw the stick. It hit Austin in the back of the head. Austin stopped and screamed in pain while falling to the ground. Ally suddenly felt guilt wash over. "Oh my gosh,Austin...I'm so sorry." She looked at Austin-who was about to tear up. Ally kneeled down to him. "Please don't cry." She said rubbing the back of his head. He smiled a little. "Don't worry...I'm no sissy." He said cocky. Ally just smiled as she shook her head in amusement. "Come on...get up." She said helping Austin up. Austin was only like two inches taller than her at the time.

"So...I'm Ally Dawson." She said sticking her hand out. Austin shook it. "Oh and I'm Austin Moon." They stop shaking hands and were interrupted by their moms. "Dinners ready!" Austin and Ally look at each other. "Race ya!" They both said in unicon then ran to the house. Once they were in, they both panted. "I won!" Austin said. Ally just rolled her eyes as she sat at the table. Austin eyed her strangely. She looked at him. "What?" Austin shook his head in amusement. "Alls,come on. We don't eat on the table. We eat in the living room." Ally nodded and then walked behind Austin to the living room. She shake the feeling off that he called her Alls.

When they got to the living room,they fathers were there shouting. "Ugh...I hate football games." Ally said. Austin turned around and smiled. "You are such a girl." He said and joined the guys. Ally just sighed as she looked around for something to do. What can an eight year old do? She didn't think of nothing but she did want to help in the kitchen. She skipped along to the kitchen. "Hey Mom and T-T!" Ally exclaimed. Mimi turned to Penny and gave her a confused look. "Um...Ally. Who's T-T?" Penny asked. Ally pointed to Mimi. "She's my auntie right?" Penny and Mimi laughed. "Sure honey...she's your auntie." Ally clapped. "Yay! That's good because that means I can spend more time with Austin." Now it was Penny's turn to eye Mimi strangely. "Um...Ally...what do you mean?" Mimi asked. "Oh T...He's so much fun. I never met someone as fun as him. He even makes me want to stop reading my diary to go have fun and I never do that." Ally said and Penny nodded. "That's true." Mimi shrugged.

"So...can I help?" Ally asked. Both women looked around. "Oh yes...you can go into the living room and carry these 2-liters there. That's if you can?" Ally nodded. "Okay so there's seven of them so you will have to carry them one by one." Ally nodded aagin as she took the drink bottles. She carried the first one but was hitting things. The women didnt pay attention to it either. Ally walked into the living room and stumbled before tripping on something. Ally looked up to find that she was laying on Austin's lap. She got up and put the first drink on the table. She awkwardly walked into the kitchen to get the other one. Ally picked up the next one,but it was suddenly grabbed out of her hands. "Alls,you are hurting...go sit down. I saw when you were bumping into things." Austin said. Ally sighed. "Wait what? She was bumping into things?" Mimi asked. Austin nodded his head. Penny sighed as she went to pick up her daughter even though she was eight. "Does it hurt?" Penny asked. Ally shook her head but was suddenly followed by a wince. Penny looked her daughter before asking Mimi, "Where's your bathroom?" Mimi laughed. "You know...we actually have a medical room...it's upstairs. Austin,why don't you go show them?" Austin nodded and went to the living room to sit the drink down before he came back to show Ally and Penny where the room was.

Once they got there,Penny looked around. "Okay...Austin could you lift her shirt so that I can see her bruises?" Penny asked while still looking in cabinets and drawers. Austin nodded before raising her shirt. Once it was up,Austin shrieked. Penny raced over. "What's wrong?" Austin pointed to Ally's chest and stomach. Penny also shrieked. "Woah...how did she do that?" Penny asked. Austin shrugged. When they shrieked,they saw scratches and scars all over. They also saw a purple gash in the one cut. "Oh my gosh! I have to find the peroxide." She kept looking then Austin remembered. "Oh it's downstairs in the kitchen." Penny nodded and left. Austin looked down at Ally. She looked scared. Austin pushed Ally over slightly. They were both on the medical room bed. "You okay?" Austin asked as he layed down next to her. Ally shook her head. In about two seconds,Penny came in with the peroxide. She looked at them strangely. "Um..." Austin looked over and instantly hopped off the bed gesturing for her to put the peroxide on Ally. Penny put it on. Ally flinched on how cold it was. "Alright so Ally...Mimi told me to give you a this medicine so it'll help you." Penny pulled out some liquid medicine as she continued. "Okay,so it will just make you sleepy after a few minutes of taking it. If you get sleepy,tell me and I'll solve from there." Ally nods as she opens her mouth.

Penny put some of that liquid on a spoon and out it in Ally's mouth. Ally's faced scrunched up as she took it. "Ugh...nasty." Penny nodded her head and they made their way downstairs.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

All the adults were shouting at the Tv about the football game. Austin and Ally were already finished eating...they were just talking and playing with Austin's Pokemon cards. Austin taught her how to play. They were so into the game. "Ha! Your move." Ally said. Austin smiled evily and put down a powerful card. Ally's face was priceless but she also had a move. She put down her card. Now it was Austin's priceless face. "Kids! You having fun?" Mimi asked as all the adults turn their heads to us. Austin and Ally nodded and kept playing. The adults turned their heads back to the television. Suddenly,Ally's eyes began to droop. Austin noticed and he pulled her into his lap. Suddenly,they fell closed as her head collapsed onto Austin's chest. The adults all looked over to the two kids. They all looked at each other and smiled. They were smiling at the fact that Austin was rocking Ally to sleep even though she was already sleep. "Okay...I guess that's our cue to leave?" Penny said getting up. Austin looked over to them. Lester got up and grabbed Ally from Austin very slowly. Austin smiled a little but it faded when he heard that Ally was going to leave.

"Alright...we'll see you guys again." Mimi said as her and Mike walked the guest to the door. Penny and Lester nodded their heads and thanked them before getting into their car. They only had a five minute drive. Austin peeked out the window. He seen them putting her into the car. Ally was awake for some reason. Ally looked out the car window to Austin. Austin smiled as she also did. Austin mouthed _Together,Forever_ and Ally mouthed it back.

This was a new beginning of them becoming friends and them being friends forever.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so how did you like it. I thought that it was awesome. I intended this to be a one-shot but I'm thinking of making it into a story.**

**Give me a ($) if you think I should keep it. Thanks you guys...anyways they are eight years old right now. **

**I don't own anything that I don't own in the passage. (Ha! I'm slick.)**

**If I do a story,it will go up into when they become teenagers so don't worry.**

**You know what...I might even make it into a story.**

**Until next time,bye **

**R5Auslly**


	2. Ally Meets Trish and Dez

***I'll change the first chapter's name later...I have to do it on a computer...It won't let me do it on my IPAD***

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh,guys! You really wanted another chapter. Yes,I just created this today. **

**I just wanted to thank: ****_nerdychick316,Hila (Guest),phia514,SmileyAuslly, and R5AAFan_**** for reviewing. **

**I just wanted to thank: ****_AusllyandBTRlover,MayLuvzuGomez,hiluly,mayraag14, and _**** for following.**

**I just wanted to thank: ****_AusllyandBTRlover,Randy's ViperGirl,hiluly,phia514,Andrea jurmakova,mayraag14, and MayLuvzuGomez_****for favoriting.**

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYS! This next chapter introduces Trish and Dez and yes they are all eight years old. Well,lets get the story in the road.**

**Here goes the next chapter,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**The genres are: Friendship,Hurt/Comfort,Family,Drama, and Humor **

"Austin,get up for school!" Mimi calls from downstairs. Austin huffed before he sat up and yawned. He always hated the first day of school. I stood up and slowly walked over to his dresser. He looked in the mirror and just stood there looking before his eyes dropped closed again. "Austin wake up." Mimi sung behind him. Austin jumped awake then sighed. "Mom...I don't want to go. Summer went away to quickly." Austin whined the whole statement. Mimi just shook her head and went downstairs. Austin sighed once more before walking into the bathroom and showering quickly. Once he got out,he went into his room and changed into his outfit. It was a blue dress shirt with black jeans. He had a little gutair chain on his pocket and had his gutair necklace. Once he was done getting dressed,he went downstairs. "Morning Dad." Austin said as he passed Mike to sit on the table. "Morning Son." Mike responded still looking at his newspaper. Mimi comes and sats down a stack of pancakes in front of Austin and a cup of coffee with a donut for Mike. "Oh...Austin,sweetie...I need you to hurry because we got to go pick up Ally." Austin dropped his fork and stared at his mother. "Ally is going to my school?!" Austin exclaimed. Mimi nodded and Austin cheered. "Come on mom...we need to go pick up Ally!" Austin said getting his backpack. Mimi stopped him. "Wait Austin! Don't you want to finish your pancakes?" Austin shook his head. "No! I want to go get Ally. Forget pancakes." Austin opened the door and ran to the car. Mimi looked at Mike. Mike opened the kitchen blindes. He seen Austin already there waiting for his mother. Mike turned back around. "Well,you better go! Oh and make sure you pack his pancakes. He's going to want them later." Mike said and sat back down to read his newspaper. Mimi grabbed her car keys and walked out the door but not before putting Austin's pancakes in a lunch sack.

Ally was already awake and ready. She is now currently in the kitchen just finishing up her oatmeal. "Are you ready for your first day of school,sweetie?" Penny asked Ally while pouring two cups of orange juice. "Yay! I love it. I can't believe I'm going to the third grade." Ally says and finishes her oatmeal. She gets up and walks over to put her dirty dish in the sink. She turns to her mother. "Mommy,why did you change schools? I liked being at Worthy Elementary." Penny smiled at how adorable Ally was. "Ally,do you have any friends at Worthy Elementary?" Ally ponders but then she shook her head. "That's what I thought. No,when you go here, you would probably make friends easily." Penny said bending down to her daighter's height. Ally had a confused look and put her hands on her lips. "Mommy,what makes you think that?" Suddenly,a honk noised into the kitchen. Penny smiled. "Alright,go get your bag sweetie. You're about to go to school." Ally shrugged knocking the thought off and raced upstairs to get her backpack. Suddenly,the door gets pushed open. Penny looked over to find a running Austin coming into the kitchen. "Hey Aunt Penny...where's Ally?" He said while panting. Penny chuckled at Austin. "She'll be down any second." As Penny called it, Ally came downstairs. "Okay,mom I'm-Austin!" She shrieked. Austin turned around. "Ally!" He shrieked back as he ran to give her a hug. They hugged and pulled away. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to school or something?" Ally asked him. He smiled. "Guess what?" Ally responded back. "What!" Austin looked over to Penny. "You haven't told her yet?" Penny shook her head. "Ooooh,can I please tell her?!" Penny nodded while smiling. Austin turned back to Ally. "Ok! We are going to the same school!" Ally cheered and Austin laughed at Ally. "Come on...you're going with us!" Austin said. Ally smiled. Austin positioned himself in front of Ally. He bend down and Ally climbs on the back of him. He turned his his head slightly. "Ready?" Ally nodded her head and Austin took off.

During the car ride,Austin and Ally sat in the back chatting. They would talk about music and games. They also was talking about school. "I hope it be fun in school?" Ally said. Austin put a reassuring hand on Ally. "I'm sure that it will be awesome. Plus,you can meet my best guy friend,Dez." Ally nods and then says. "Um...you must have a best girl friend there too? Who is she!" Ally exclaimed very excited to know another girl that she could hang around. "Oh she's right in front of me." Ally looks at him strangely before she understood. "OMG,thank you!" Ally said hugging him. "DUH,I don't even know any girl friends beside you so that makes you the best!" They suddenly pull into the school parking lot. "By mom!" "Bye T-T!" They both say at the same time then walked into the school.

"Austin!" Austin and Ally both turned to see a red head standing there. "Dez!" Austin exclaimed. They did their 'what up' handshake. "Ok so Dez this is Ally and Ally this is Dez." Ally and Dez shake hands then they make their way to the office. "This is the office and we have to get our home room number." Austin tells Ally. "I sure hope we three are in the same one." Austin walks up to the desk. "Can I have Austin Moon,Dezmond Perado, and Ally Dawson's home room number?" The lady nodded as she went through the files.

_Ally Dawson_Room 3-02_

_Austin Moon_Room 3-02_

_Dezmond Perado_Room 3-02_

"Alright it looks like you all are in the same room." The office lady says. All three kids cheered. "Oh wait! I read Dezmond Perado's home room wrong. I mistakenly and called out Patrica De La Rosa,so Dezmond your home room is...Room 3-02!" The lady called out relived. Dez was very happy. "I thought you said you had the wrong one?" Austin asked. The lady nodded. "I did but I guess he still was in the same room." We all nod and Austin leads the way to our classroom. Once there,I am approached by a Latino. "Hey I'm Trish!" I smiled. "Oh hey." I said and turned around to the boys. They ushered me to go and I smiled. Trish and I walk over and take our seats.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! This is so fun!" Ally shouted out. The four are all at a sleepover at Austin's house. It was the weekend. They were all to finally be friends with one another. "Hey,lets play truth or dare!" Everybody turn their head to Trish. She had some form of evil smile on her face. "Okay." Austin agreed. Trish said. "Okay...Dez you're first." Dez nodded then looked over to Ally. "Ally,truth or dare?" Ally pondered. "Truth!" She said. Dez had a frown but quickly recovered it. "Well,is it true that Trish is agressive?" Ally looked over to Trish and smiled sheepishly. "Um...yes." Ally really didnt want to say that. "Alright,Ally...your turn." Ally looked at Trish. "Okay,Trish truth or dare?" Trish answered quickly. "Dare!" Ally thought for a minute. "Okay, I dare you to open a soda and pour it on Dez and Austin's head." Ally giggled because she knew Austin would get her for this later. Austin and Dez's eyes widened. Austin shook his head. "You know what...I don't even want to-" Austin was cut off by soda being poured onto his head. When Trish was done,she sat back down next to Ally. The two girls laughed. Austin glared at Ally. "Alright Alls,when it's my turn...you're going to wish I hadn't." Ally stopped giggling and looked down. "My turn!" Trish shouted. "Okay Austin,truth or dare?" Austin responded quickly like Trish did at first. "Dare!" Trish thought of something and smiled evily. She looked between the two. Even at eight years old,Trish was still the evil type. "Austin,I dare you to kiss Ally." Austin froze. "Um...another dare please." Austin said. Trish shook her head. Austin sighed as he walked over to sit beside Ally. He sat down and leaned in. In about three seconds,Austin lips were on Ally. Ally pulled back quickly and ran out the door.

Ally ran outside and sat by the pool. "Ally!" Austin called out. "Ally,don't you ever run like that. You scared me." Ally sighed. Austin sat next to Ally. "I-I-it was a dare Ally." That's all Austin had to say for Ally to hug him. "I know it was...just promise that we won't do that again. You know it was kind of nasty." Ally said while chuckling. Austin laughed too. "Yeah..it kind of was,but I always see mom and dad do it so it shouldn't be that nasty." Ally and Austin pulls out of the hug. "Yeah...but your lips were all wet from soda." Ally said which made Austin pout. Ally got up and ran into the house knowing Austin wasn't far behind. "Okay since we're back. It's my turn." Austin said. "Okay,so Austin truth or dare?" Austin asked himself. Trish stood up. "What! No fair!" Austin completely ignored her. "Dare!" Austin called out. "Well I dare Ally to stay up all night playing video games with Austin." Austin said making no sense. "That doesn't even make sense!" Trish and Ally exclaimed in unison. Austin hunched his shoulder. "I don't know how this game is played. I just know what I want."

_In the morning_

Austin and Ally were awake all night playing video games. Ally was dosing off at times but Austin would wake her. Now that it was nine in the morning,Ally was in full permission to go to sleep. "Morning kids!" Mimi comes down and walks into the kitchen. Austin smiled. "Come on...lets go eat some pancakes!" Austin exclaimed. Ally groaned. She just wanted to sleep. Austin went around shaking everyone awake. "Come on pancakes!" Everybody but Ally raced to the kitchen. Austin came back and put Ally on his shoulder. They walked into the kitchen. Austin sat Ally down in a chair. Mimi came and put two pancakes on Ally's plate. She put five on Trish and Dez's plate and put seven on Austin's plate. Ally did not eat much so she didn't get alot. As soon as everyone started eating,Ally's head went down into the pancake. Mimi obviously saw this. "Whoa wait! What happened?" Austin laughs. "Oh...I dared her to stay awake and play games with me and she did. We didn't go to sleep last night and we didn't this morning." Austin said still laughing. Trish glared at Austin. She then took her hand and pushed Austin's face down into the pancake. As soon as Austin's face hit the pancake,he was out like a light. "Now who's laughing!" Trish said and Mimi,p and Dez laughed with Trish.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...I just did this chapter for YOU guys. Tell me if you liked it.**

**And yes,I will let the, get older. I'm just trying to peice up their backgrounds so that when they get older you see. In like chapter 5,they'll be back to teenagers.**

**The next chapter will be about a road trip. I hoped you all enjoyed.**

**Until next time,bye**

**R5Auslly**


	3. Protective Eight-Year Old Austin

**A/N: This all seems like déjà vu...don't you remember that when I started LWMHB-I had three chapters come out the first day well it's kind of like that.**

**Well anyways,tonight there is FLASH FOWARD SATURDAY and I can't wait until Sunday. Austin & Ally all the way,baby.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank: SarahLeung,AusllyxLover, and LoveShipper on just now following this story. (If I didn't get you,sorry. I did this chapter yesterday)**

**There were nothing else new but reviews and you guys can check that out.**

**Oh and guys...I already know that I sometimes have grammar mistakes. If you want to hear the full story...PM me. Alright so here is the new chapter of Together,FOREVER.**

**Until the end of this chapter,**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

"Ally hurry up!" Austin called as he entered the Dawson house. His family and the Dawson's had something to tell them. Austin and Ally didnt know it was but the adults did. Austin,Mimi,Mike and Lester were all sitting the living while Penny went upstairs to check on Ally.

Little did they know,that little Miss Ally wasn't very energetic right now.

"Ally!" Penny called while she was looking around upstairs. "Ally! Where are you?" Penny looked in every room. "Ally-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Penny shrieked. She walked into Ally's room and looked at her. Ally was on her bed looking all green and purple.**(A/N: I bet you guys thought it was something more than that.) **Penny rushed over kneeled by the bed. "Ally what's wrong?" Ally couldn't respond and now she was turning a darker color of green and purple. "Lester!" Penny yelled. Lester came up followed by little Austin. "What happened and why is she purple-" He was cut of by Austin. "And green?" Penny shrugged crying into the bed. Ally had her eyes closed now. Penny looked up and looked away. Austin ran onto the bed. "Ally...open your eyes." Ally opened slowly and then she raised up her hand slowly and pointed to her throat. Then she pointed at her stomach. "What-What is it honey?" Lester asked concerned. Austin called out. "SHE'S CHOKING!" Austin lifted Ally up so he can press her stomach. On the first try,something came flying out of Ally's mouth. It hit Lester in the face. "Ewwwwwwww!" Lester exclaimed like a little child. Austin looked up and glared at him. "Shut up!" Austin said coldly. Lester flinched back so did Penny. Penny whispered in Lester's ear. "I think we should give them some time." Lester nodded and they backed their way out of the room while closing the door.

"Ally,are you okay?" Austin asked very concerned. Ally still had her eyes closed. Austin sighed as he put his hand in her hair. He started massaging her head for some reason. He didn't like seeing Ally like this. He hates when things like this happens to her. He can't stand it. He remembers what happened just two days ago:

(Flashback to School)

"Hey Alls!" Austin said running over to her. He hugged her but she didnt hug back. Austin pulled away. "Something's wrong?" She looked at him then looked off as she found her seat in the classroom. At the time,there was no one in the classroom but Team Austin**(A/N: I didn't feel like saying their names so yeah!)**. "Ally,are you ok?" Trish asked concerned. Ally looked at Trish like she was going to say something,but ends up bending over to vomit. "Ewwwwww!" Trish and Dez say at the same time. Austin glared at them. "Shut up!" He absolutely hated when people say 'ewwwww' to things. He walks over to Ally but before he could touch her...he sees blood on the floor. The worst was that it was coming from Ally's mouth. "What! Ally,you got to tell me what happened?" Austin demanded. Ally looked up at him but looked back to the ground and vomited blood again. "Trish! Get the nurse!" She nodded and ran out the door. Austin kneeled beside Ally and put a reassuring hand on the back of Ally's back. "Um...you know that you have to tell me...I'm not going to push it out of you now, but I will." Ally looks up to meet his eyes. He gives her a stern look. Even at eight years old,Austin was demanding. Ally finally spoke. "I got a feeling that when you're older...that you'll never change." Austin smiled a little but returned to be concerned. Suddenly,the school nurses came and lifted Ally. They carried her all the way down to the nurse's office. Austin walked after them until he heard a voice, "Austin Moon! Get to class!" Dang it. He thought.

Later on that day,he waited outside the nurse's office. Lester and Penny came in a hurry. "Hey Austin...we heard that Ally was throwing up blood." Austin nodded and pointed to the door. They smiled and walked in. Austin just stood on the wall waiting for some more news on Ally. Suddenly,a kid named Christopher walks by laughing with some of his friends. He glanced over at Austin. "Hey Austin! You there waiting on that little scrawny toothpick that I just beat up...haha...hilarious!" Christopher and his group were turning the corner when Austin pushed Christopher to th wall. "You ever. In your life. Touch. Ally again. I will personally. Beat the crap. Out of. You." Christopher just smiled the whole time. "Austin,what are you doing!" Austin could hear Penny say. Austin let go of Christopher and walked over to Penny. "Aunt Penny,he was the one who beat up Ally which made her throw up blood." He explained to her. Penny sighed before just grabbing Austin's hand and walking down the hall. "Just please don't do anything destructive. Are you sure that he's the one that caused it?" Austin nodded his head. Penny sighed. "Okay...I'll see what I can do. What's his name?" Austin pondered for a minute before saying, "Oh his name is Christopher Reed**(1)**." Penny's eyes widened. "Did you know that your principal's last name is Reed." Austin nodded. "Dad!" Austin and Penny both looked over to the voices. It was the principal and Christopher. Austin felt anger built inside of him. "Come on Austin lets go." Penny said grabbing his hand. Austin looked back and vowed that he will always protect his friends. He will always protect Ally especially. He will do anything in his will to make sure that Ally isn't harmed.

_(End of Flashback)_

Austin still remembers that like it was yesterday. He softly let go of Ally. He looks down at her. He observe her cute eight year-old face while she was asleep. He smiled. Then a knock comes from the door. "Austin,may we come in." It sounded like his Aunt Penny voice. Austin wanted to respond but he didnt. For one,he didnt want to move because it would wake Ally and two,he couldn't holler out. That would really wake Ally. After a few minutes,the door opens. "Austin...Ally." All parents come in and knees on the floor. "Hey guys...um...what were we going to talk about before...you know what...happened." All four parents eyed each other. "We are going on a road trip to New York. Instead of flying,it probably will be a little funner to go on a road trip." Austin cheers and that suddenly wakes Ally. She opened her eyes slowly to see everybody staring at her. "What?" Ally asked. Austin answered for them. "We're going on a road trip,woo Hoo!"

_In the van_

Now the whole family was in an eight-seated van that had TV's in the back. Instead of windows,it was a TV screen for both of the back windows. That's where eight year old Austin and Ally were. "Ally,what do you want to watch?" Austin asked Ally. Ally shrugged and lied her head down. "Come on Alls...I know that you just choked but can you please watch Finding Nemo(1) with me." Austin begged her. Ally sighed as she sat up. Austin cheered and told his parents to pop the music in. They did and now they were watching Finding Nemo.

In the middle of the movie,Ally was already asleep on Austin's lap. Austin played with her hair for a little bit. Ally opened her eyes a little bit. She looked up to Austin and smiled. He smiled back. Austin bend down to whisper in Ally's ear. "Together,Forever." He whispered and she whispered it back. "And nothing's going to change that." Austin said while smiling and letting his eyes drop close to push him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh! That was the last eight year old chapter.**

**The next chapter will be when they are teenagers. I might even get that to you guys today. Anyways,REVIEW!**

**(1) If anybody name is Christopher Reed,I didn't know. I just thought of a name.**

**(2) I love Finding Nemo. Haven't you guys heard that there is a Finding Nemo 2 coming out! I'm going to watch that. Anyways,I sadly don't own Finding Nemo.**

**If the chapter was short for you,sorry!**

**Until later on today,bye**

**R5Auslly**


	4. Trish's Successful and Unsuccesful Plan

**A/N: Whats up guys! So,I have to tell you guys that I have a book report due for when school starts back so I might not update tomorrow. I might just give you chapters on Monday.**

**I want you guys to watch Austin & Ally FLASH FOWARD. It's going to be so Austin.**

**Anyways,this will be my first chapter of Togeher,FOREVER that they are all teenagers now.**

**I just wanted you guys to know that. The whole thing will explain itself from the narrative point of view. I just can't believe you guys love this story and better yet...me!**

**And this is the fourth chapter all ready in THREE days! That's awesome.**

**Okay enough of the lecture,I'm deeply sorry about not shouting out you guys (sorry). I'll do it on the next chapter if you review and favorite or follow...I will always shout you guys out.**

**Until the end of the chapter,**

**R5Auslly**

**Again if there are grammar mistakes just try to read over it!**

* * *

_Narrator P.O.V._

Ally has grown to be one pretty young lady. She is now seventeen with a boyfriend named Dallas. She also is Austin's songwriter. This leads me to the next person,which is Austin. Austin growled up to be one successful and handsome young man. He is now an overnight Internet sensation. He is now signed with star records and he also NEVER stopped loving pancakes. Oh and he still doesn't have a girlfriend. The next person is Dez. He grew up to be even more silly. His part in Team Austin is to record footage and post it on the website. He's a music video director and also has won an award for 'Best Music Video Director'. Team Austin wouldn't be as highly noticed if it wasn't for Dez's technical additions. The last but not least person is Trish. She roams around and gets fired from different jobs but she still hasn't gotten fired from being Austin's manager. Overall all,Team Austin is in a very happy position to Star Records and they have some great news coming their way. They are all seventeen and now lets get a move on with the ACTUAL story.

_Actual Story_

"Awwww...you're so cute when you blush." Dallas tells Ally while they're walking into the doors of Sonic Boom. "Thank you." She took that as a complement as she kept walking to the counter. Once she walks over and sits her purse down,Dallas comes over and wraps his hands around her. "Hey...you want to...um...catch a movie later or something?" He whispers into her ear. Ally smiles and nods her head. Dallas takes that as a 'yes'. "Okay,pick you up from here around seven o'clock." Ally nods as Dallas walks out. As if on cue,Dez and Austin walks in with books on their head. "Um...guys,why do you have books on your head?" They didn't respond. They just kept walking slowly until Dez finally lost his books off of his head. "Ha!" Austin exclaimed. "I won!" Dez scoffed and proceeded in picking the books off of the floor. Austin turned to Ally. "We were playing 'who can balance the books longer' game. Ally just shook her head in amusement. "Gues who got a job at Willy's Waterslides?" Trish said coming into the store. "You!" Dez exclaimed and Trish nodded. "OOOH,Waterslides are fascinating." Austin nodded. "Well if you guys planning doing a Waterslides later today,I got to cancel. Dallas is taking me to the movies today." Austin and Trish scoffed at the same time while Dez just shrugged. "Come on Ally...just have some fun with your childhood friends." Austin said putting emphasis on childhood. Ally sighed. "Guys...I know but please...We haven't went to the movies for the longest." Ally begged. Trish rolled her eyes. "Ally,we can just go to the movies." Trish said that hoping that Ally would blow Dallas off. Ally just sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry guys." And with that,Ally left out of the story.

"I thought we were her best friends." Trish said very surprised that Ally blowed them off like that. Austin shrugged. "Well,she has her life too..ya know." Austin said that but he really didnt mean it. "Um...Austin,me and you both know that you really don't mean that." Trish said standing closer to Austin with her hands on her hips. "We might be seventeen but Austin I still can beat the crap out of you." Austin flinched at beat. He smiled sheepishly and eased his way past Trish and to the practice room. Trish turned to Dez. "Okay freckles...me and you are going on the Waterslides later on today." Dez looked up from his pet hamster. "Wait...why isn't Austin coming?" Trish smiled evily. "Because we both know that Austin hates that jerk Ally is dating and would do anything to break up their little movie meeting." Dez smiled and nodded his head. "How do you know that? We always knew that he hated Dallas,but he never would go and do that to Ally?" Trish sighed in dissapointment. "Oh...you're right...Austin would never do that to Ally,but who said that we wouldn't pressure him into going." Trish stated evily and walked past Dez to go out of Sonic Boom. Dez was confused but didn't show it,so he went back to playing with his pet hamster. "Hey Mr. Fellowkins. How are you-" Dez couldn't get the rest of his sentence out because he was suddenly scratched in the face by the hamster's claw. Dez glared at the hamster. "Bad Mr. Fellowkins...BAD!"

Meanwhile,Trish was out checking off her checklist.

The List:

**1.)** male manikin

**2.)** female manikin

**3.)** pink lipstick

**4.)** soft big white pillow

**5.)** cd of sounds (A/N: I will not reveal yet.)

**6.)** fake baby that looks real

**7.)** Two sets of Brunete hair

Trish already knew what she was doing. First she had to get the male manikin but how? Well,we all know Trish. "Hello Miss." Trish said as she approached the counter in a men's store. She had the slightest confusion on why there was a lady in a man store. "Oh,yes...what may I help you with." Trish knew what she wanted. This was an all men's store and there were man manikins everywhere. "Oh can I please speak with the manager please?" Trish asked. The lady nodded as she went into the back to get the manager. Trish took this chance and quickly grabbed the male manikin that she wanted and ran out. She did the same for a female manikin but the only difference was that there was a man working the counter. That's very odd for different sex to be in different shops. Trish finally came to the lipstick stand. There were different lipsticks to choose from but she really needed pink to prove her presentation. "Excuse me...do you have pink lipstick?" Trish asked politely. The lady turned to look at Trish with a VERY nasty attitude. "Um...DUH! Look around...don't need to ask stupid questions." Okay that outburst was all out of it. Trish calmed down and pinched her knows a little. She closed her eyes and left out a breath then opened her eyes. "Okay thank you for your kindness." Trish said and walked off to pick up pink lipstick. Once she got it,she looked over to the very attitudy lady. She was too busy on her phone. Trish smiled and walked off not even paying for the lipstick. Next was a pillow,but Trish already had one in the practice room's closet. "Time for the sounds." Trish said to herself. She went to the cd store and got CDs but still had to pay for them. "Baby time!" Trish got the rest that was on her list and she made her way to Sonic Boom.

It's seven o'clock now. Ally is just standing behind the counter waiting for Dallas and there is no show. Meanwhile at the movie theater,"Hey baby!" a girl said. Dallas turned around and smiled. He engulfed her into a hug and kissed her full on the lips. "Hey...so are you free for tonight?" The girl asked and Dallas nodded. She pulled off a sexy grin and dragged Dallas out of the theater. Now back to Sonic Boom, "My gosh!" Ally exclaimed. She has been waiting for Dallas for over 20 minutes. Suddenly,her phone goes off.

Baby: _Hey Ally...I can't make it 2day. My cousin jus went 2 the hospital and me and Liam (My boy cousin) has to stay there and watch over. I'll c u in the mornin'_

Ally sighed then text back. _Okay._

Ally just shook her head and walked out of Sonic Boom. Once she got to the food court,she gets another message. Baby: _Change of plans...I can com:) Be at the movies around 8._ Ally smiled as she turned the oppisite way to head to the movies. Meanwhile,at Sonic Boom. Austin and Dez were playing video games in the practice room. "Take that Dez!" Austin was winning at this point. Dez frowned then dropped Austin's contoller. Austin reached down to pick it up and Dez used this time to catch up. He actually did catch up and surpassed Austin. "Dez,dude you cheated!" Austin whined. "And I'm not letting you win." Austin stated as he got back into the game. Suddenly,Trish barged in and shut the game off. "Trish! I was about to win." Austin exclaimed and Dez smiled. Dez knew he would lose and that's why he was happy. "Okay...so Austin,I have to show you something." Austin nodded his head and sat in one of the chairs. "Okay...so!" Trish started taking out the things on the list. "Okay so...this right here is one girl and one boy. They both have brown hair." Trish stood the manikins up and put the wigs on. One of the wigs was long and the other one was short. "And you know...sometimes boys can be a little...um...what's the word...horney." Trish just shrugged at the word. "Anyways,a lot can happen out of this situation." Trish next got the pink lipstick and put it all on the female manikin lips. Then she leaned both manikins together. At the end of it,lipstick was all over the male manikin's face. Austin eyes widened. "Then...things can go further than kissing." She got the pillow and laid it on the sofa in the practice room. She put the female manikin on there first then the male manikin on there. "See...now they could do this." She takes the male manikin and moves him against the female manikin. Austin gasped. Then Trish pressed play on the cd. It started making moaning sounds and groans. "Then this can be made." Trish pulls out the fake baby. "And they could live happily ever after." Austin jumped out of his seat. Trish knew she got him. "Um...guys,I'll see you later." And with that,Austin was out the door. Trish turned to Dez. "See,I told you that it could work." Dez nodded.

Meanwhile,Ally and Dallas where at the movies. Well actually the movie already finished. "Um...babe. I need to use the restroom." Ally said very politely. Dallas nodded and Ally took off. Out of nowhere,hands wrapped around Dallas. Dallas smiled and turned around. "Hey beautiful...you miss me." He said to her. She smiled and nodded. He pulled her into one very sweet kiss. She smiled into it. In the same movie theater,Austin ran in. He looked everywhere. He then looked over and spotted Dallas kissing Ally. Or was that what he thought. The girl had the same petite body and had brown hair but her face was actually UGLIER than Ally's face. Austin ran to them. He tapped Ally's shoulder**(A/N:Well that's who he thinks is Ally.).** The brunette turned around and Austin almost fainted. He looked over to Dallas. "You call yourself a boyfriend and you sit over here and kiss another girl!" Austin was furious. Dallas eyes widened. "Um..Auatin,what's going on?" Austin turned around to see Ally's arms folded across her chest. Austin turned and glared at Dallas before turning back to Ally. "Dallas here kissed that girl." Ally's eyes widened as she looked over to Dallas. The other girl smiled and kissed Dallas again while she sidetracked Ally. Ally felt her heart tightening up. She fell to the floor gasping for air. "Ally! Ally! Ally!" That's all Ally heard before she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so there you guys go. I know it was probably to quick or what not. If you have any suggestions or ideas,please tell me. I'll make sure to give you credit.**

**Was Trish's presentation rated "T". I hope so,if it wasn't tell me. But REVIEW!**

**Anyways,thanks for all of the reviews and the 'hurry ups' from people. They were awesome.**

**Until next time,bye **

**R5Auslly**


	5. Different Sides of Austin

**A/N: Hey guys...I got a lot of reviews and all. You all are AWESOME! And I promise you that you will love this chapter.**

**It might have some over protectiveness Austin and also what about a road trip. The second road trip in this story!**

**Okay so I want to give a special thanks to:** _nerdychick316,R5AAfan,SmileyAuslly,phia514,randyor tonfanforeva and LoveShipper_ **for reviewing Chapter 4**

**Another special thanks to:** _MayLuvzuGomez,sassiebutcute,lexyyyyyyy,R5AAfan,Smi leyAuslly,LoveShipper, and nerdychick316_ **for reviewing Chapter 3**

**And now I'm going to respond to some reviews:**

_ lexyyyyyyy: I REALLY love this story! Ur such a great writer! Its hard to find such a good writer for an Austin and Ally Fic because they are a lot of times really little kids. Any ways, i LOVE the protective Austin! I look forward to more of that in the later chapters!_

My response: thank you so much and there will be more overproctective Austins coming your way.

_ R5AAFan: Yeah I think we can consider Trish' presentation rated T. I was laughing at the way you described Austin's reactions._

_Really good! :D_

_Update soon! :)_

My response: Haha! I was thinking her presentation was rated "M",but I guess it wasn't. And I know! Austin's faces were priceless.

_ LoveShipper: Sorry Ally. Austin, Trish and Dez, time to be the supportive and loving friends to comfort Ally._

My response: Yeah,I agree...you'll find out later in this chapter.

_ randyortonfanforeva: Ally could have passed out from all the drama and when she wakes up she could lose her memory . When she gets out of the hospital she could seperate herself from Team Austin and change her style._

My response: I would think about that in later chapters. I don't want to do it right now...it'll just be a little bit too early for that...but we will see. Also,I don't think you can lose memory like that. I would have to have something very bad happen to her.

**Okay so review/response time is over. You new followers and favorites...I have not forgotten about you. It's just too many of you guys.**

**Okay so I wanted to say that I am publishing three stories this August.**

**One of them as you all may know is...I'm Always Next Door**

**The other one is a duet(partner) story with EnvyNY. It's going to he called: Fatal Chances & Fake Girlfriends.**

**She said that I can take it if I wanted to. Actually, Fatal Chances & Fake will most likely be posted on the first or second of August. Make sure you check out RT Bundle on August 2nd.**

**Anyways,enough with me...Here is the new chapter that you've all been waiting for.**

**Oh and also,LWMHB will not be updated as frequently. It's only going to have about 28 chapters and 22 are already posted so yeah.**

**Here you go! Until the end of the chapter**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

Last Time on **Together,FOREVER**

"Um...guys,I'll see you later." And with that,Austin was out the door. Trish turned to Dez. "See,I told you that it could work." Dez nodded.

Meanwhile,Ally and Dallas where at the movies. Well actually the movie already finished. "Um...babe. I need to use the restroom." Ally said very politely. Dallas nodded and Ally took off. Out of nowhere,hands wrapped around Dallas. Dallas smiled and turned around. "Hey beautiful...you miss me." He said to her. She smiled and nodded. He pulled her into one very sweet kiss. She smiled into it. In the same movie theater,Austin ran in. He looked everywhere. He then looked over and spotted Dallas kissing Ally. Or was that what he thought. The girl had the same petite body and had brown hair but her face was actually UGLIER than Ally's face. Austin ran to them. He tapped Ally's shoulder(A/N:Well that's who he thinks is Ally.). The brunette turned around and Austin almost fainted. He looked over to Dallas. "You call yourself a boyfriend and you sit over here and kiss another girl!" Austin was furious. Dallas eyes widened. "Um..Auatin,what's going on?" Austin turned around to see Ally's arms folded across her chest. Austin turned and glared at Dallas before turning back to Ally. "Dallas here kissed that girl." Ally's eyes widened as she looked over to Dallas. The other girl smiled and kissed Dallas again while she sidetracked Ally. Ally felt her heart tightening up. She fell to the floor gasping for air. "Ally! Ally! Ally!" That's all Ally heard before she blacked out.

* * *

**Reality**

"Hello?...yes...officer,we need an ambulance now!...no time for questions." Austin hanged up his phone quickly before kneeling down next to Ally. Austin looked up and glared at Dallas. He stood up looking at him face to face. They could feel each others breath on their faces. "Look what you have done!" Austin yelled. Dallas shook his head. "It isn't my fault that the bitch was to oblivious to see that I was cheating on her." And that was all it took to let Austin's fist connect with Dallas's face. Dallas moved back holding his cheek. He glared at Austin. "Oh...you want a fight,then you're getting one." Dallas looked beside him to see a person holding a drink bottle. He snatched it away from the person and threw it Austin. Austin dodged it quickly. "You're so chicken...you have to use objects to beat me." Austin stated. This made Dallas even madder. "Oh yeah...well then,I guess you wouldn't Mind if I sack you with this." Dallas stated and unbuckled his belt and held it up. Austin's eyes widened as Dallas whipped the belt across Austin's face...leaving him with a bloody slash in the middle of his face. Austin cried in pain as he held his face. "Aw...look at the little wittle baby crying." Dallas stated as he saw tears coming out of Austin's eyes. Then laughter erupted. Austin looked around embarrassed from it. He just cried in front of millions of people in the theater and now he could see phones and video cameras out recording the whole thing. Austin let a few more tears slip before he wiped them away then he lifted Ally to his shoulder and walked out of the theater. As soon as Austin walked outside,the ambulance truck pulled up. Austin rushed to it. "Here...she's out. I don't know why but please help her." Austin begged. The man did a slight nod and grabbed Ally. He put her on the gournie(A/N: I don't know how to spell that) and rolled her into the truck. Austin watched as the truck sped away. Austin took his car keys out of his pocket and proceeded to his car. Once he got in,he took a deep breath. Click. Austin turned to the window to see paparazzi all over. You would think Austin would have blown,but he's just used to it. I mean...he is famous and all. Austin started the car and sped off to the hospital. Once he got to the hospital,he ran first to the counter. "Where's Ally Dawson?" Austin asked demanding to know where she was. The woman ignored him. "Hello? Ma'am I'm talking to you." She still didnt look at him. Austin breath in and breath out before saying it again. "Okay...where is Ally Dawson?" The woman still ignored him. "OKAY BITCH...WHERE IS ALLY DAWSON!" The woman instantly turned to Austin. "LIKE I SAID...WHERE IS ALLY DAWSON? SHIT! IT TAKES YOU AN HOUR TO NOTICE SOMEONE TALKING TO YOU. YOU MUST ONLY COMPRHEND TO THIS LANGUAGE!" Austin wanted to say more but he couldn't. (A/N: Guys,I would have put more words in there but I almost forgot that this was rated "T") The woman stumbled to find Ally's information. She finally found it and look at Austin...who was already looking pissed. "Um...room 307 please." The lady said calmly and Austin just left without saying a word. Austin went into the elevator and pressed level 3. He stood right there listening to elevator music. Then he remembered, "Oh...I gotta call Trish and Dez." He took out his phone and dialed their numbers. He explained everything and they are on their way. The elevator door finally opened and Austin ran down to Ally's room. Knock. Knock. Knock. Austin knocked on the door. No Answer. Austin walked into the room to see a peaceful sleeping Ally. Suddenly,the doctor walks in. "Okay so if you haven't noticed...she is sleeping right now." The doctor stated pointing to Ally's chest going up and down. Austin nodded and the doctor continued. "Okay,so she fainted because of relationship problems...or something she said." Austin nodded. "Yeah...her boyfriend...I mean jerk is a stupid ass bitch that is a piece of shit and-" The doctor cuts Austin off. "Woah Woah! Okay so,I get it! Austin calmed back down a little. Suddenly,Trish and Dez ran into the room. Dez was looking scared but it wasn't Ally that he was scared for. It was Trish. Trish stood in front of Austin with a very bad and mean face. "What happen to her?" Austin asked Dez. Instead of Dez answering,Trish answered. "That lady at the counter just got a few words marked towards her." Austin nodded. "I had to do that too." Trish gasped. "Austin! You never curse." Austin stifles a laugh at the same time...Ally awakens from her beautiful slumber. "H-hey guys." All three of the friends turn around and run to Ally. They all engulfed her with a huge hug as tears fell down. When they pulled away,they wiped their tears. "Awwww,guys...you're so sweet. I can't believe you guys cry." Ally said about to get out of the bed. "What! What makes you think we don't cry?" Trish asked. Ally smiled. "Because you and Austin always act tough around me so...I never get to see you guys soft side. And Dez...um...Dez,Why are you still crying?" Ally asked as she looked at him. Dex sniffed as he stated. "Oh...I thought we were crying so that the doctor would think something was wrong with us...and would put us in the hospital with Ally." Austin and Trish just shook their heads while Ally laughed. Ally got up and retreated to the bathroom.

Austin looked to Trish and Dez. "Um...guys...we have to do something today. I mean...something with Ally to get her mind off that shithead!" Trish's eyes widened at Austin while Dez kept sniffing. Austin turned to Dez. "Um...Dez stop crying...it's over." Dez looked at Austin strangely. "I'm not crying...I just smell a unique smell that...well it smells like pee." Austin and Trish started sniffling. "Um...you're right Dez!" Austin said as Ally came out of the bathroom. "Ooooh...your pee was way too strong." Trish exclaimed looking at Ally. Ally shrugged and said, "They made me drink a lot of milk for some reason. You know that and sodas make your urine strong." Austin and Trish shrugged as Dez looked at Ally clueless. "Wait! You're saying that Ally has a-" Trish cut him off. "Dez shut up!" Dez nods scaredly. Austin and Ally both laugh. Trish turned to Ally. "So Ally...Austin and I thought that it will be good to go on a road trip to California...you know...to get your mind off of stuff." Austin nodded and Ally shrugged sadly. Austin bent down so that he could see Ally's complete face. "Look Ally...it'll be okay. Dallas was a jerk anyways. Well he was a-" Trish cut into Austin's sentence this time. "Austin! Don't you dare say it in front of Ally." Ally looked and confused while Austin just clenched his fist releasing his bad words that he was going to say through his knuckles. "Okay...so when do we go?" Austin and Trish froze. They never thought of that. "Oh...that's no question...we're going Saturday." Dez said. If you didn't know,today was a Wesnesday. They are all on Summer break. Well,they go to college the next school year. They know how hard it is to tell each other bye,but they still don't know which college they got accepted in. Their parents told them each by themselves that they should wait to open it. "So,we leave Saturday then...that's awesome because my dad is closing the shop for the next three weeks because of a convention." Ally continued. "And he wants me to go but since I'm going with you guys. I don't have to go...thank you guys!" Austin and Trish said in unison, "No problem!" Dez nodded. "Yeah...it was all their idea. They thought of the trip and the day...you guys are amazing!" Austin had a puzzled look on his face. "No Dez,you thought of the-" Trish interrupted Austin again. "No,shut up!" Austin shrugged ass he sat beside Ally on her hospital bed.

**3 Days Later**

"Road Trip! Road Trip! Road Trip!" The four were saying as they were on the road. Austin was driving right now in this 10-seat van. So,everybody had room. "Okay...so Austin...how long is it until we get to California...or as I like to say...LA!" Austin laughed. "Alls,we just got started. We left an hour ago so we have 3 days,but if we had a three year old in the van. So,most likely 2 days and a half." Trish scoffed. "Guys! We do have a three year old in the car...DEZ!" Dez popped up from his seat. "What?" Trish repeated herself and then they started bickering. Austin sighed, "This is going to be a looooonnnnnng trip!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so guys...I have to get going on writing the next chapter of You Can't Hate Me for a While!**

**It's not my story but I'm writing it for another author. Okay,so guys...I'll see you later and thanks for being great. REVIEW! Tell we off you liked this chapter.**

**Until next time,bye**

**R5Auslly**


	6. Two Days and A Half Road Trip

**A/N: Okay so guys I know it's late or early or whatever! Anyways,I just wanted to get this chapter out to you guys.**

**Sorry for the two day wait :) **

**I was just having a few days off from posting and updating. I just read some stories and stuff. Don't forget to tune in on Friday to see a new chapter of Living with My Half Brother-Half Bully.**

**I'm trying my best so if I'm late-please don't be mad!**

**Anyways,thanks guys for all and stuff. I've enjoyed this summer's style as I think that's what I suppose to say.**

**I don't know for you guys,but Monday is the first day of school for me...I know SUCKS!**

**So,I probably won't be updating as much but I'll be on fanfiction (reading). I might update during the school week but it depends. GOSH,I HATE SCHOOL!**

**Anyways,until the end of the chapter**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

Day One:

"I think that gingerbread taste better!" Trish exclaimed. Dez gave Trish a glare. "Trish,you're just saying that because I'm a ginger!" Dez exclaimed. "Well,who's fault is that?" Trish fired back. "It was...um...it was...ugh,Trish you are so mean!" Dez exclaimed while raising his hands up in fustration. "Can you guys stop?" Ally asked them as she turned her to the back seats. Trish just sighed as Dez hopped to the farther back seat. As seen,the van is an eight seated van. You can pull them together and you could seperate them. Austin calls this the 'Team Austin auto' because he believes that this is everyone's van as well as his. "Okay...so when are we going to stop or pull over?" Trish asked while groaning. Ally turned and smiled. "He should stop in about ten minutes." Trish smiled and nodded as she stuck her earphones in again. She layed her head on the window and fell asleep. The van patterns are: Austin in the driver seat. Ally is in the second row,Trish is in the third row, and Dez was in the fourth row. Ally took a deep breathe as she gathered up this peaceful air. "This is so-" Ally was cut off by her friend's snoring. Yep,it was Trish. Ally just shook her head in amusement. Ally always knew this about Trish. Her snores keep everyone awake at times...not a real surprise.

They finally pull up to a gas station. "What anything Dez,Alls,Tri-" He cuts himself off when he sees Trish asleep. "Wow...Alls,do I snore like that?" Austin asked looking at Ally. Ally smiled and slightly nodded. Austin pouted. "Well...you actually only do that when you had a hard working day at the studio or something. Like,if you exercise from eleven in the morning to four in the afternoon. Sometimes,when you come into Sonic Boom and crash onto the soda in the practice room...yeah." Ally said sweetly. Austin smiled. "Well,that just means that I'm a hard-worker." Austin said wiggling his eyes at Ally. Ally gave him a confused look then figured it out. "Ew...Austin,you're disgusting!" Austin laughed as he made his way out the van. He walked inside and payed for the gas and as he was walking out,he bumped into someone. "Whoa dude!..." The other person yelled. "Watch where you going!" Austin took this to his heart. He hates being yelled at. "Who do you think you're-Trent!" The person known as Trent turns and faces him. "Yeah...oh...it's Austy-Wasty! You always used to save that little bitch of yours." Trent said scoffing. "Yeah...every since that day you almost punched Christopher for beating up your poor innocent slutty-ass friend." You see,Trent was one of the boys that were with Christopher's group when they were eight years old. Austin didnt like anything he said one bit. "Hey...you back off! One,Ally is not a slut or a bitch and two,I'm not Austy-Wasty." Trent scoffed once more. "Yeah...says your bitch-ass friend Ally Dorkson. Ha!" Okay,Austin couldn't take it anymore. Austin lunged at Trent and that's where it began.

_**With Ally and Dez in the Car (oh,plus Trish)**_

"What's taking Austin so long?" Ally asked Dez,who was in the back. Dez shrugged his shoulder. Ally sighed. "Stay here." She unstraps her seatbelt and made her way out the car. Once she was out the car,Dez popped his head out. "Are you seriously going to leave me inhere with...Trish?" Dez whisperly yelled. Ally nodded. "Dez,please. I'll be back in no time." Ally said trying to make Dez give in. Dez looked back to where Trish was. She was seated with her head on the window asleep while earphones were in her ear. Dez turned back to Ally. He sighed. "Alright." That was all Ally needed to run into the store. When she ran into the store,Ally was horrified at the scene. Blood was like...EVERYWHERE! She focused her attention on two boys punching each other on the ground. She ran up to them. "Austin! What happened?" She tried prying Austin off but it did not work. The counter man was trying to get them off. "Go call the police!" The man said. Ally shook my head. "Now!" He yelled at her. Ally shook her head as tears were at the brim of Ally's eyes. "NOW! WHAT THE HELL? DO IT NOW?" Tears finally fell down. Finally,Austin stopped punching Trent. Ally couldn't see who Austin was punching,but she knew that it had to be someone bad. Austin looked over and seen Ally. She had wet tears falling from her eyes. Austin eagerly ran to her even though he was injured. "Ally...why are you crying?" Ally just shook her head and ran outside. Austin was confused so he ran outside to the van.

When he arrived,he seen Ally get into the van. So,he just pumped the gas and hopped in...Only to be wincing in pain. "Ow!" Ally sat up and put a soft had on Austin's shoulder-which made him wince more. "Ally...why are you crying? Please tell me." Austin told Ally. Ally looked down to the ground as she mumbled her answer. "The counter guy yelled at me." Austin had a confused face. "What?" Ally repeated her answer,clearly. Austin's mouth fell open and he put his hand on the door knob but Ally stopped him. "No! Leave it alone." Austin sighed as he started the car. He put his hands on the wheel and accelerated the vehicle. Once he moved his arm to turn,he yelped more like shrieked. "Owwwww!" Ally took this as important. "STOP THE CAR!" That's all Austin needed to slam the breaks...Hard may I add. Austin turned around slighty. Ally just shook her head. "Austin,let Dez drive. You get back here with me so I can take a look at your bruises." He was about to respond but Ally shhhhed him. He reluctantly got out the driver seat. He got into the seat next to Ally as Dez started the van up again. "Okay...so,you need to relax." Ally continued. "I got some achohol somewhere and some peroxide." Ally looked around to find her bag. She finally found it and got the Cotten balls. She turned to Austin. "Alright...the achohol is going to DEFIANTLY sting. The peroxide will be just cold." Austin flinched at sting. She lifted Austin's shirt. Then,Ally poured some achohol on the Cotten ball and pressed it against Austin...who shrieked in pain. Trish suddenly woke up. "What...who's there?" She had her eyes wide when she seen what Ally was doing to Austin. "Ally...are you-" Ally looked at her and gave her a look. Trish mouthed 'sorry' and went straight back to sleep. "Ahhhhhhh!" Austin said as he felt the peroxide. It was cold so I could tell that he was shouting for iciness. "Whew! That was super cold." Austin exclaimed as Ally pulled his shirt down when she finished his bruises. Ally nodded and layed Austin on her lap. "Ally what are you-" He was interrupted by Ally. "Shhhh...just rest." That was all Austin needed to be carried into a sweet dream.

* * *

Day 2:

Ally woke up to someone shaking her. "What?" Ally groaned. She opened her eyes to Trish. "Yes?" Ally asked. Trish smiled as she gestured her eye to Austin...who was sleeping-more like snoring-soundly. "So,what happened?" Trish asked. Ally sighed before she started explaining. When Trish was done,she gasped. "Oh,so that...that's what I missed...what!" Ally nodded. Suddenly,Dez voice came from the front of the van. "Um...guys,anybody wants to take over? I'm kind of about to fall asleep right now." Ally sighed as she told him that she would do it. Dez cheered as he pulled over the van. Ally was about to get out when someone pushed her back. That someone...was Trish. "You stay here...I'll drive. I know that Austin would like to see your face when he wakes up." Ally smiled and mouthed 'thank you' before Trish started the car and drove. In a matter of minutes,Austin awakes. He yawns and sits up. "Oh...hey Alls. That was the best sleep in ages. Thanks for your lap by the way." Ally nodded and smiled as he smiled. "Okay,who wants to go for breakfast?" Trish asked. Everyone but Dez nodded their heads...You know because Dez is asleep. "Alright...IHOP it is!" Austin exclaimed.

That night on the road trip

During the road trip...Ally has driven. Trish and Dez were both already asleep in the back of the van. "Okay,so Austin...what actually happened yesterday?" Austin just shook his head and kept driving. "It's alright Alls. All that's important is that you're not hurt." He said with a smiled. Ally smiled back but wanted to know the truth. "Austin...please don't play dumb. What happened?" Ally was more demanding this time. Austin sighed as he begin to tell his story.

**Flashback (Told from Austin's POV)**

_I walked inside and payed for the gas and as I was walking out,I bumped into someone. _

_"Whoa dude!..." That person yelled at me. Okay,now. I hate to be yelled at so he better just say it in a nicer told of something._

_ "Watch where you going!" I actually took this to my heart. I hate being yelled at. _

_"Who do you think you're-Trent!" The person known as Trent turns and faces Me. "Yeah...oh...it's Austy-Wasty! You always used to save that little bitch of yours." Trent said scoffing. _

_Wait what? Ally-a bitch...no not in the same sentence. "Yeah...every since that day you almost punched Christopher for beating up your poor innocent slutty-ass friend." _

_You see,Trent was one of the boys that were with Christopher's group when we were eight years old. I didnt like anything he said one bit. I was ready to explode. _

_"Hey...you back off! One,Ally is not a slut or a bitch and two,I'm not Austy-Wasty." I stated._

_Trent scoffed once more. "Yeah...says your bitch-ass friend Ally Dorkson. Ha!"_

_ Okay,now this was enough. I couldn't take it anymore. I lunged to him and he quickly dodged. "Ha!" I turned around only to get kicked with a roundhouse kick straight into the face. _

_"Ouch! Okay,now you're going to get it." I exclaimed holding my face. "Oh yeah bring it!" Trent said testing me. I didn't hold back. I actually ran to him and punched him straight into the nose._

_ He backed up in the process. "Oh...no!" The man at the counter exclaimed. Trent looked at me and pulled something out of his pocket. _

_Is that...oh no! _

_Trent sent one slash right through my stomach. I yelped in pain as I felt the knife slice through. I put a hand in my stomach ad I glared at him. Sure...that's a pretty good fight to use weapons with." _

_He nodded and put his knife back into the pocket. He ran to me but I was able to uppercut him...knocking him to the ground. _

**Flashback Over**

_Back to Normal POV_

"And that's where you came in." Austin said. I smiled. Austin returned it while they made their way through the night.

**3 Monutes Until Arrival**

"Oh my gosh! We're in LA!" Ally exclaimed. "We got to check out a hotel." Austin scoffed as he looked over to Ally. "Trust me...I already got that covered. All the friends looked at him strangely before seeing a very big and fall building. "Whoa!" Ally said in amazement. "Yep...welcome to paradise." Austin stated as he smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So,I'm going to try and update in the morning...like the real morning.**

**So be on the lookout for a new NOW aswell. Until next time,bye**

**R5Auslly**


	7. Welcome to the Moon Suite

**A/N: SHORT Chapter...next chapter and (especially) the one after that will be longer...I promise.**

**Anyways, on with the story**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

**Last Time on TF (Together,FOREVER)**

"And that's where you came in." Austin said. I smiled. Austin returned it while they made their way through the night.

3 Monutes Until Arrival

"Oh my gosh! We're in LA!" Ally exclaimed. "We got to check out a hotel." Austin scoffed as he looked over to Ally. "Trust me...I already got that covered. All the friends looked at him strangely before seeing a very big and fall building. "Whoa!" Ally said in amazement. "Yep...welcome to paradise." Austin stated as he smiled.

**Reality**

Ally, Dez, and Trish's mouth were dropped open while Austin was smiling to himself in victory. "Oh my gosh,Austin!" Ally exclaimed as she hugged Austin. "I can't believe you got this...how did you have enough money to buy this?" Ally asked Austin. Austin laughed out loud. "You...actually...think...that...they...have hotels like this." Austin told her gaining control of his breathing at the end. Ally nodded her head. "Ally...this is Star Towers Suite." Austin said puting emphasis on the name. "Wha-I thought..." Austin interrupted her. "They have a recording studio called Star Towers but they also have a hotel-like building called Star Towers Suite." Ally just nodded and they made thier way inside.

"Welcome Mr. Moon!" The man behind the counter greets. "And friends." He adds on when he sees them. "Hi!" The four friends say in unicon. The man behind the counter smiles and hand Austin the keys. "Your room is 5." The man said and Trish gave him a confused look. "Um...don't there supposed to be more numbers after that?" Trish asked and the man laughed...so did Austin. "Ma'am, this is the Star Towers Suite. There are only five floors and the whole floor is your suite." The man told Trish. Ally and Trish squeeled as Dez and Austin did their 'what up' hand shake. "Well, what are waiting for...lets go!" Trish exclaimed as she ran to the elevator.

"Oh my gosh,Austin!" Trish exclaimed. We are in the elevator waiting for it to dong. "Oh my gosh...I can't wait until we get there. I hope it's awesome." Ally said to Trish. Austin scoffed. "Ally...please. It's so many things in there...just prepare yourself because we'll be here for the next two weeks." Austin said which made Ally's smile grow wider. Ding! Austin slipped the key into the elevator and the elevator door open. Ally and Trish were out first. "Whoooooooooa!" They both said in amazement. Dez was the third person out followed by Austin. "Dude...this is sick!" Dez exclaimed. Austin nodded as he walked in front of Trish and Ally. "Welcome to the Moon Suite!"

Austin smiles at the three before he goes and gives them a tour around the whole thing.

They walk until they stop at the first door. "Here is the work-out area." Austin said opening the door. Everyone smiled. Then he went on to the second door. He opened it and smiled. "And this is one of my favorite room." Austin said and Ally squealed. "Ahhh! It's a music room!" She hugged Austin tightly then ran to _the piano. She sighed as she started the song._

_Hey hey_

_Uh-huh_

_Hey hey_

_Uh-huh_

_Hey hey_

_Yeah_

_I'm finally me_

_I've never felt this before_

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_Been writing words on a page_

_'Cause I got so much to say_

_And now I'm taking the stage_

_Woah_

_I'm getting ready to fly_

_I know it's my time to shine_

_Don't care if I'll make mistakes_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_'Cause I got so much to say_

_Woah _

_I'm finally me _

_Got everything I need_

_What you get is what you see, _

_I, I, I'm finally me _

_And I've never felt so free_

_There's no one else that I'm trying to be _

_I'm finally me _

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah _

_I'm finally me_

She pressed the last cord then was erupted from applause. "That's great Alls...when did you write that one?" Austin asked. She shrugged and ran out the room.

They went along with the tour of the Moon Suite to see everything. Then they were at the last two doors at the end of the hallway. "Okay...you ready for this?" Austin tells them. They nod. Austin nods his head in agreement and opens one of the doors. "A game room! Seriously?!" Dez exclaimed. Trish and Ally scoffed in dissapointment. But Austin already knew what would cheer them up. "And this is the swimming pool room!" Austin said opening a set of double doors.

Ally and Trish's mouths dropped open.

* * *

**A/N: Done! It was short but you got to give me props for updating. Anyways, tune in Monday for one special night.**

**1) Finale of IAM**

**2) Return Chapter of APRLS**

**Then this Saturday night coming up...expect new:**

**1) NOW (Just Plans or Wedding Plans)**

**2) RT Bundle (Appointment Part 1)**

**3) FCFG (Chapter 4)**

**4) Premier of New Story IAND (Right Across from Each Other)**

**5) Together,FOREVER (Vacation at Last)**

**Next Saturday night will be Crazy!**

**Anyways, right now...I'm going to give you a sneak peak of my new upcoming September story...Moons & Dawsons: American Road Trip (I changed the title from Same Car with My Enemy and the theory)**

* * *

Summary:

Austin & Ally used to be friends,but stopped when they were in the 8th grade. Now,they are in the 11th grade. "Mom! You can't do this." Austin stated. "I'm an Internet sensation. I'm supposed to be performing not going on road trips with you guys!" "Well, I talked to Jimmy and you're not going to be performing for a while because its family buisness." (With Dawson's) "Mom! I need to stay!" Penny shook her head. Ally sighed and hesitantly agreed. What they don't know is that they'll be car pooling, rooming, and such more...TOGETHER!

**Ally's POV**

"Ally can you come down for a second?" My mom called upstairs. I sighed as I closed my diary/songbook. "Coming!" I called back and made my way downstairs. When I get down there, my mom and dad are just sitting there smiling. "Hey guys...what do you need?" I say in my innocent voice. My father gestured me to sit down in the couch across from them. "Okay...so...well...long story making it short...we're going on an American Road Trip." My mom said. What! I can't go on a road trip. That means I'll leave Trish and...and...I can't do that. My mom wouldn't just understand. "Mom! I need to stay!" My mom glared at me and shook her head. I sighed knowing that I wouldn't win this one. I hesitantly nodded which mean one thing...I AGREED to go along with this road trip.

**Austin's POV**

"Dad!" I call out. Something is wrong with my car. "Dad!" I call again. "What!" He shouts coming into the garage. I sighed. "Something is wrong with my yellow mustang." I gestured to it. He sighed as he dropped his newspaper and examined it. "Austin! Austin, honey!" I turn to look at my mom. "Yeah?" I ask. She smiled and came over to me. "Okay, so tomorrow night...we are heading all across America." She said cheerfully. Wait! I can't do that. "What! I can't do that mom!" I tell her. I hear my dad drop the tools. "Why not?" He asked from behind. I sighed and turned around so that I was facing him. "Because..." I trailed off. "Because what?" My mom asked me and I turned to face her. "I'm an Internet sensation. I'm supposed to be performing not going on road trips with you guys!" I told her. She sighed. "Well, I talked to Jimmy and you're not going to be performing for a while because its family buisness." Ok, now my whole life for about as long as this American trip last is O.V.E.R. over!

**Ally's POV**

The Next Day (Night)

"We're here!" My dad says. I look around and see that it's a house. "Um...Dad, why are we at a house? Shouldn't we be getting a rental car?" I asked him. He and my mom laughed. "No sweetie. You're going to be car mates with-" I cut my mom off. "What! We are going with someone!" They nod. I look out to the house once again. "Why does it look so familiar?" I tell myself. I shrugged it off and got out of the car. I walked to the door and my dad knocked on the door. "Hello may I-Ahhhh!" I look up to see a woman with a smile on her face. "Oh my gosh! Ally, you have gotten so big!" She exclaimed. I smiled and hugged her. "Mrs. Moon, hey!" I tell her and turn to whisper in my dad's ear. "Why are we here? Shouldn't we be getting to the cars?" I asked him. He shrugged and stepped inside the Moon's house.

Wait! Moon as in- I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts when I see the person I wouldn't want to see the rest of my life. "Austin! Ally!" We both say our names in the same time. Mimi laughed. "Haha! And guess what...this is going to be the best road trip ever with you guys!" I looked at Austin and we both said, "What!" The parents nodded. "Oh and you will be driving the same car while we are on the road." Mike said. We looked at each other again. "What!" They nodded again. "But mom-" Austin tried to say but was cut off by Mimi. "Nope! You always told me that you wanted to spend more time with Ally and there you go." She said and all the parents left.

I turned to Austin. "You wanted to spend time with me?" He sighed. "No...I just told my parents that because they still think you and I are still friends-wait! Why am I talking to you?" He stated and left.

Wow...this is going to be one interesting American Road Trip. Wait! one interesting Moon & Dawson: American Road Trip.

Scratch that...

One interesting Moons & Dawsons: American Road Trip

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that's the sneak peak. Happy? If anybody come up with that idea after this...they probably got it from me. I even if I don't post it until September...they still saw it here first**

**I changed it from Same Car with My Enemy to this title. So it might be good.**

**Don't worry about too much stories.**

**Because:**

**IAM is ending Monday (August 12th)**

**LWMHB is ending October**

**NOW is ending November **

**APRLS is ending December**

**So that'll leave me with this, IAND (I'm Always Next Door), IAM2, TSM (When Two Superstars Meet), and LWMHB (sequel).**

**So it'll be okay...some stuff, I already got chapters done but I'm going off of a date list I have. So you will have to wait until that date.**

**Alright, until next time **

**R5Auslly**


	8. Vacation At Last

**Last Time on Together,FOREVER**

They went along with the tour of the Moon Suite to see everything. Then they were at the last two doors at the end of the hallway. "Okay...you ready for this?" Austin tells them. They nod. Austin nods his head in agreement and opens one of the doors. "A game room! Seriously?!" Dez exclaimed. Trish and Ally scoffed in dissapointment. But Austin already knew what would cheer them up. "And this is the swimming pool room!" Austin said opening a set of double doors.

Ally and Trish's mouths dropped open.

They walk until they stop at the first door. "Here is the work-out area." Austin said opening the door. Everyone smiled. Then he went on to the second door. He opened it and smiled. "And this is one of my favorite room." Austin said and Ally squealed. "Ahhh! It's a music room!" She hugged Austin tightly then ran to the piano. She sighed as she started the song.

_Hey hey_

_Uh-huh_

_Hey hey_

_Uh-huh_

_Hey hey_

_Yeah_

_I'm finally me_

_I've never felt this before_

_I'm not afraid anymore_

_Been writing words on a page_

_'Cause I got so much to say_

_And now I'm taking the stage_

_Woah_

_I'm getting ready to fly_

_I know it's my time to shine_

_Don't care if I'll make mistakes_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_'Cause I got so much to say_

_Woah _

_I'm finally me _

_Got everything I need_

_What you get is what you see, _

_I, I, I'm finally me _

_And I've never felt so free_

_There's no one else that I'm trying to be _

_I'm finally me _

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey uh-huh_

_Hey hey, yeah _

_I'm finally me_

She pressed the last cord then was erupted from applause. "That's great Alls...when did you write that one?" Austin asked. She shrugged and ran out the room.

"Oh my gosh,Austin!" Trish exclaimed. We are in the elevator waiting for it to dong. "Oh my gosh...I can't wait until we get there. I hope it's awesome." Ally said to Trish. Austin scoffed. "Ally...please. It's so many things in there...just prepare yourself because we'll be here for the next two weeks." Austin said which made Ally's smile grow wider. Ding! Austin slipped the key into the elevator and the elevator door open. Ally and Trish were out first. "Whoooooooooa!" They both said in amazement. Dez was the third person out followed by Austin. "Dude...this is sick!" Dez exclaimed. Austin nodded as he walked in front of Trish and Ally. "Welcome to the Moon Suite!"

* * *

**Reality**

"Austin...Austin wake up." Ally said sitting on top of Austin. Austin groaned. "No...just a few more hours." Ally chuckled to herself. She looked over and smiled. "Okay." She hurriedly took the pillow and started hitting..more like smacking...Austin with it. He groaned again opening his eyes. "Alllyyyyy." He whined while trying to grab the pillow. He eventually does and throws it on the floor. Ally sighed and looked at him. "Austin Moon, you better get up." She demanded. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He swiftly but smoothly put Ally on the side of him and wrapped himself in the covers. "Ugh...Austin, come on! I'm bored." Ally whined. Austin chuckled. "I know you're softly laughing. Come on! No one else is awake and I want to hit the pool." She said. Austin shrugged and snuggled more into the bed. "I'll make you some pancakes." Ally said and Austin sat up quickly in the bed but laid back down. "If pancakes can't get you out of bed, then what will?" She asked rhetorically. He chuckled again. She sighed and got up off of the bed. She knew exactly what would make him get up. "Um...Austin, Trish said get up or she'll make you!" Austin shrugged under the covers. "I'm not scared of her. You all should know that I'm the toughest...well second toughest person in the group." He said from underneath the covers. "Well, who is the toughest?" Ally asked innocently. Austin sighed. "Trish." He said her name like her name was villianous from the tounge. Ally chuckled. "Okay then...I'll see you in the pool later." Austin sat up and nodded then laid back down about to go to sleep. Ally left the room and went to Trish. She was now up at the breakfast table reading a magazine. "Hey Trish...can you do something for me?" She reluctantly pulled the magazine away and looked to Ally. "What is it?" Ally sighed. "Okay, so Austin will not get up for nothing. I've tried the pancakes and even you." Trish smiles knowing what Ally will probably ask her to do next. "Can you fake like I'm drowning in the pool or something? That will get his attention and he will swiftly jump out of the bed." Trish's face frowned but lifted back up on the mischievous plan. "I'm in!"

Trish silently walks into Austin's room. He's softly snoring but it wasn't that loud. He only snores loud when he just did a 6 hour concert with only two breaks. Trish started stomping her feet then she said, "Austin! Ally's drowning in the pool. She wanted me to get up but I didn't. Then she asked Dez but he was busy playing with cards. Then she just went into the pool. I came out and she was screaming 'help, help!' I down know what to do!" Trish finished and Austin quickly jumped out of bed. He only had boxers on but he didnt care...saving Ally was most important. He sprinted down to the pool room. There he saw Ally's body in the water splashing calling out, "Help! Help!" Austin quickly dived into the pool and swam to her. About the time he got there, she had already sunk down to the bottom. "Alfhdjskdkdlly." Austin muffled because he was in water. He grabbed Ally and put her on the concrete floor. He looked at Ally. "Ally! Ally, wake up!" He cried. He seen that she wasn't moving so he had to pump water out of her. "Ally! Please, don't die on me!" Hot tears were leaking out of Austin's eyes now. He looked over to Dez and Trish. They were looking worried. Austin sighed as he gave mouth to mouth to Ally. One last time, he did it and was cut off by a chuckle. He pulled back to see Ally smiling at him then it turned to her laughing. Austin was confused. Then he heard laughter from behind him and he knew something was up. "Ha! You should have saw your face...haha!" Ally said still laughing. "What! I just felt like I was about to die from a heart attack." Austin said pouting but then the laughing got worse. Austin could feel himself getting angry and then he just blew off. "THE HELL? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! YOU THINK THAT YOU DYING IS FUNNY! IF IT WAS A JOKE, IT WAS A BAD ONE BECAUSE I FUCKING MORE THAN JUST PISSED! I'M ABOUT TO-DAMMIT!" Austin yelled and walked out of the pool room swiftly. Ally looked over to Dez and Trish...who were shocked. She smiled softly before going to Austin inside his room. "Austin...I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just-" Austin cut her off. "You're right. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were only trying to joke around and I just got mad and blew it." Ally smiled. Austin smiled back and pulled her into a hug. "Let's not do that again. I want you to be in danger if you are in danger. Please don't scare me like that again." Austin pleaded. Ally pulled back from him. "I can't keep any promises." She said with a smile and he playfully nudged her on the shoulder. "You know...I've never seen you curse unless your mad." Ally says. Austin nods. "Yeah...I only curse when I'm mad. So, that includes fighting and all." He wraps Ally into a hug then says...

"NOOGIE TIME!" Austin called out and gave Ally a noogie.

"This is paradise." Ally said. Austin nodded. "Yep...it feels so good." Trish and Dez were in the pool splashing each other. "Hey...I'm gonna go and have a swim. Wanna come?" Austin tells/asks Ally. Ally shook her head. Austin sighed and hopped into the pool.

**_Minutes Later_**

Austin, Trish, and Dez were in the pool. Ally was just on the deck chilling. Austin looked over to Ally and smiled. "Ally..." Austin said as he ran to her. Ally looked up. "What?" Out of nowhere, Ally was scooped up and thrown into the pool. "Austin!" Ally shrieked.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. It might be short but sorry. The others are up. I hoped that you liked it.**

**Anyways, unil next time**

**R5Auslly**


	9. Unexpected Guest Part 1

**A/N: Oh my gosh! This chapter is to die for. It's just drama everywhere. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites on I'm Always Next Door. You guys are awesome.**

**K...chat with you later,bye**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Ally exclaimed. "I can't believe we have to leave this place in less than an hour. I will truly miss this place." The others just nodded. "Don't worry Alls, we still have fun when we are back at home." Austin said as he picked up his suitcase. "Okay...I'm all packed up." Austin said. "Me too!" Dez called out. Both of the boys did their 'what ups'. The girls just chuckled to themselves before going into their rooms.

"Hey Austin...what do you plan on doing when we get back home?" Dez asked Austin. Austin shrugged. "I don't know right now." He said and sighed. "Oh my gosh...I know the perfect thing to do." Dez said excitingly. He turned to Austin. "We could-" He was suddenly interuppted by someone. "Well, well, well...look what we have here." A familiar voice said. Austin looked up to find...

* * *

**[Commercial Break]**

TOMORROW

Commentator/Announcer: All new Dog with a Blog and Shake It Up next Sunday.

DWB: What will happen when Stan's old dog owner comes back? "Hey Stan...I have some good news to tell you." The owner says. "I have found your family." (Scene Change-Avery's Room) "I just don't know right now Avery." Stan said. "I want to go, but I don't want to leave you guys."

Then on an all new Shake it Up

SIU: "Happy Sweet Sixteen!" Rocky says to Cece. It's Rocky and Cece's very best Sweet Sixteen party. With guest star...Olovia Holt.

Tomorrow is amazing anf you will not want to miss it.

TOMORROW starting at 8/7c. On Disney Channel

**[End of Commercial]**

* * *

"Cassidy...how did you get in here?" Austin growled. Cassidy shrugged. "Oh...just by Jimmy." She said with a smirk. She slowly walked up to Austin. "So..." She paused while touching Austin's shirt. She grabbed one button and unclappsed it. Austin gasped knowing what was going to happen. She leaned up so that she was face to face with him. "So...how about we...have it right here." She said smirking. Austin just frozed. He didnt know what to do. Dez was wide-eyed. Cassidy smirked at the both of the boys. "You know...it could be Austin Moon dating Smarvolous in the headlines." Cassidy said seductively. See, Cassidy is a popstar aswell. She became one before Austin. She used to always laugh at Austin for taking up for Ally. She hated it. She wanted Austin all to herself. And now, she has the right time. Austin finally was able to move. He pushed Cassidy off of him. "No! Not in a million years. Not even if you were the last person on earth." Austin exclaimed. He pointed to the elavator. "Now, I advise you to go or I'll give Trish the ok to put a whooping on you." Austin said. Cassidy scoffed. "Ha! You really think she's a match for this-" She was interuppted by Austin's yelling. "TRISH!" Austin called out. "Yeah Austin-" She paused when she seen Cassidy. "What is this bitch doing here?" Trish said with her arms folded. Austin smirked at Cassidy...who was looking scared for her life. "Oh...she actually broke in here. I don't know why...but she says that she can beat you up. She also said that you were no match for her." Austin finished. Trish walked up slowly to Cassidy. "Oh yeah." Trish said. Cassidy whimpered. Trish smiled evily. "Alright...I'm going to give you to the count of ten to get out of here." Trish said. Cassidy nodded. "TEN!" Trish yelled and lunged for Cassidy. She knocked over Cassidy and pounded her. "Never (punch) mess with my (punch) best friends (punch) ever again. You (punch) filthy (punch) little (punch) bitch!" Trish did those actions and Dez and Austin fell on the floor laughing. Cassidy escaped Trish and ran to the elevator. They all looked over to the elevator. The doors began to close but you could still hear what she was saying. "THIS ISN'T THE END!"

*Later on*

"Hey Trish," Austin says while leaning on the wall. "Where's Ally?" The three of them are waiting on her right now. "I don't know." Trish says with a shrug. "Ahhhhhhh!" A shrieking voice escalated. Austin's eyes widened as he hurriedly ran into the room. There...he saw Ally hugging her knees...crying." "Ally, what happened?" Austin exclaimed. Ally looked up at Austin then back to the ground. Austin looked at Ally strangely. It seemed like she was getting paler. "Um...Ally. Why are you getting pale?" He asked. Ally opened her mouth but soon closed it. Austin was still confused. In a matter of seconds, Ally collapsed in Austin's lap. "Ally! Ally! Ally, come on!" He kept saying. "TRISH!" Austin called out. Trish and Dez ran in at the same time. "What happened?" She asked. Austin shrugged. "I don't know yet." Trish breathed in and out. "Okay...let me call the ambulance." Trish said.

"Hello?"

"Yes, we need an ambulance here like now!"

"Whoa...hold up!"

"No you come on! We need them over here like now!"

"What's the adress!"

"It's STAR HOTEL! Come on!"

"On the way! Thanks!"

"Thank you!" Trish said before hanging up.

Within minutes, the ambulance was there. "Um...how did any of this happen?" A man asked. They shrugged so the man sighed. The doctors checked whatever they were supposed to check then came to the three. "Ally was bitten by something. We don't know what...but it looks like a snake bite." He said. The three nodded. The ambulance. They were all upset the main one upset was Austin. He couldn't believe any of that was happening.

Austin jumped awake with his breathing coming out rapidly then it slowed. "Wow...what a horrible nightmare." He said with a sigh and laid back down.

* * *

**_Next Time on TF_**

_"What's up Ally." Austin said._

_"Ahhhhhhhh! Help me!" Ally screamed._

_Austin looked around. "You mutherfucker!"_

* * *

**A/N: And so there you have. The first part of Unexpected guest. This wasn't suppose to be a two parter but hey...it ended up being.**

**The next part will be up on Monday after IAND.**

**So be here. And also be here for tomorrow because its awesome and special!**


	10. Unexpected Guest Part 2-SHORT

**A/N: This story is coming to an end in just 5 more chapters.**

**Yep...you heard it.**

**It's only 5 more chapters so I guess that you need to be happy about that. Well...kind of sad.**

**Anyways!**

**It's either gonna end this month or in November. So, thanks you guys.**

**R5Auslly**

* * *

*This is a VERY short chapter so I'll update in like two-four days*

Austin couldn't go back to sleep anymore after that terrible dream that he just had. While the others were still asleep, Austin made pancakes. Even though it was three in the morning, he could care less. Once he finished the pancakes...which were about 5:16. I know right...two hours to make pancakes. If you seen how many that he made, you would've been surprised aswell. "Austin?" Trish said in a sleepy voice from the hallway. Austin looked over and smiled. "Looks like the grumpy lady woke up from her slumber." Austin said trying to make the best out of the situation that they were in. Trish, on the other hand, did not take it this way. "Moon! You better watch your back!" She says and turns back and goes into her room. Austin just stood there for a while then shrugged. He sat down on the the two-seat...More like the love seat. He just turned on the television. When he turned on the television, he just layed back as he looked at the disney channel show...Liv and Maddie (1). He laughed at some parts. He especially the part when Liv have the stick telling the girls what to do (2). He also liked that part when Parker and Joey were on a quest to capture the hairy spiders (3).

Austin had to have fallen asleep because he then woke up to someone shaking him.

He groaned a little but just opened his eyes anyway. "Hey Ally." Austin said opening his eyes but then he finally noticed. Ally's mouth was ducktaped. She was screaming but you could hardly hear it. Then Austin suddenly got up and ran towards the chair. He unwrapped Ally's mouth and when he did, she breathed in and out rapidly. "Are-Are you ok Ally?" He asked her. She nods but suddenly footsteps could be heard. Ally's eyes widened because she had more knowledge on knowing who it was. Therefore, Austin did not. "Well, well, well...look what we have here." The man says. Austin finally got a good look at him. He had a pointy nose and he had little dots on it. He had piercings in his nose...which they call them nose rings. But, this was a dude. This was very unusual. The man also had gray hair with little black hairs in them. He had green eyes which made Austin wrap his arms around Ally more because of the evil eyes. Austin then looked down at his clothes. They were ALL black. That's fairly all you could see. Austin tightly gripped Ally's wrist. Ally gasped a little, but that didn't make Austin move one bit. He just protected her. Suddenly but quickly, the man snatched Ally. Ally started squirming and the man punched Austin in the jaw. This made Austin groan and fall to the ground. The man chuckled before grabbing Ally by the wrist and taking her down the hall way to the window. Since they were on the fifth floor, they could actually see out the huge windows. Suddenly, the man hit the glass with his fist.

Man! That's a strong guy!

Because the next thing that happened was scary. He lifted Ally over the window that was broken. Ally could see cars driving and a lot more.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Help me!" Ally screamed.

Austin looked around. "You mutherfucker!"

Austin ran to the man but it was too late. He had already dropped Ally and she was now gone. "Nooooooo!" Austin cried as he watched Ally fall. He turned back around to see that the mystery man had left.

Austin jumped up with heavy breath. He looked around to see that it was dark but he was moving. "That's unusual." Austin said to himself. He turned around a little to see a road. He looked confused but someone had already answered him. "Dez carried you in here...you were knocked out...better be lucky that Ally wouldn't let me out peanut butter on your face because I was about to work my magic." Trish said. Austin sighed and laughed.

"Oh great...you're awake Austin." Ally said from the driver's seat. Austin nodded because Ally was looking at him through the rear-view mirror. Then Austin just shook his head. "Pull over Alls." He said. Ally gave him a confused look but pulled over anyway. "Alright...what is it?" Ally said wanting to get back to driving. Austin just got up from his seat and got out the car. He opened Ally's door and lifted her. Ally squirmed but Austin just kept her tight. He put her in the back and then got in the front and drove on.

"What was that for?!" Ally said. Austin shrugged and kept driving.

_Haha...I can't wait until they get together. They really need to. Ooooh and I got the perfect plan for that...alright it's gonna be Dez and Trish for Austin an Ally. _Trish thought with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys...thanks for the wait.**

**Anyways, he saw the new Austin & Ally two days ago.**

**Awesome right?**

**Alright bye**

**R5Auslly**


End file.
